


Into Temptation

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 00:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Set during 'On the Head of a Pin' in Season 4, and begins with a direct quote from that episode. Credit where it's due.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Into Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> Set during 'On the Head of a Pin' in Season 4, and begins with a direct quote from that episode. Credit where it's due.

"I'm considering disobedience."

"Good."

Castiel tells both Anna and himself that it isn't, and truly the doubt carving its way deep into his chest is almost unbearable. 

Yet in a way he still secretly wants it to make itself a permanent home inside him. For the first time, he actually _feels_. It's terrible, and it's _magnificent_. Temptation, he finds, tastes unaccountably sweet.

He's Adam standing with the apple in hand, and finally understands why humans were so easily led into sin. He knows why Anna fell. 

Balancing on that ledge himself, he's less than certain that he shouldn't just leap.


End file.
